In recent years, the increasing size of farms and farm operations has led to a demand for wider toolbars. Such toolbars are preferably configurable between a working or “field” position and a transport position so that the toolbar may be transported over the road without loading onto a trailer or other transport means. However, the routing of hydraulic, electrical, and other lines supported by the toolbar becomes complex when the toolbar must support those lines in both positions and transition between the positions without damaging or pinching the lines, preferably without any line adjustment by the user other than folding the toolbar itself . Thus there is a need in the art for agricultural toolbar line routing systems and apparatus for effectively supporting lines on a toolbar in a range of toolbar configurations between and including working and transport positions.